Laughing
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: This is an actual conversation I had with TheBustyBarmaid that we turned into a fic. The different lines represent the different Avengers. Have fun figuring out which is which!


Dr. Banner?

Yes?

Sir suggests that you begin working.

Sorry, this is just too much fun. :)

Fuck you, Bruce.

Love you too! :3

Awkward! *Runs away through the air vents.*

Stay the fuck out, Clint! *hits other air vent* You too, Natashalie!

*Laughing really hard.*

*glares dangerously at Bruce*

Sir, if I may, Dr. Banner has collapsed and is seemingly unable to breathe.

*Laughing really, really hard.*

Good. He can strangle to death then. *leaves, slamming the door*

*Sobers a little, before collapsing again with laughter.*

*appears* Bruce, what happened?

Having fun with Tony. Why?

Tony's upset.

Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything, in fact, I don't know what I said wrong…

Did you forget something?

What do you mean?

I'm trying to figure out why you upset Tony.

Who upset Anthony?

Bruce did.

I don't know _how. _We have those kinds of conversations all the time.

Well, apparently it got to him this time.

*Gets up.* I'll go apologise then.

You do that.

Umm, where is he?

In our room.

*Goes up and knocks on the door.* Tony?

*muffled* Go away.

Now why would I do that?

I'm mad at you.

I came up here to apologize.

Don't care.

Well, I'm still sorry.

*silence*

Alright. *Awkward silence.* I'm going to go back down to the labs. *Leaves.*

*silence again*

Well, I tried to apologize.

*coldly* Try harder. I don't want to be the one to cheer him up when it's your fault.

*Plays with glasses nervously.*

*snaps* What are you waiting for?

I _tried._ He didn't want me there.

_Try harder._

Like, how exactly?

You messed up. Fix your own messes.

I got that part.

Well then go and do it.

*Sighs.* I'm trying to get to that part.

Doesn't look like it to me.

*Withering look.* It's called emotional issues. Now go away so I can think, please.

*sniffs and leaves*

*Runs hand through hair.* _I don't really know what to do! I don't know what I did in the first place. This stuff is hard._

Bruce?

Yeah?

What's wrong?

I managed to upset Tony and Loki is on my tail to 'clean up my mess'.

*sniffs* Well done.

Yup.

So, how are you going to fix it?

I don't know.

You'd better start knowing.

*Dryly.* Thanks. That is great advice.

*smirks* Welcome.

Uh, huh.

*saunters off*

_Now I have Natasha on my ass? What is my life?_

Bruce!

Yes?

You okay?

No!

What's wrong?

The world is giving me more crap than usual.

*raises eyebrows* Examples?

I managed to upset Tony somehow and now Loki _and_ Natasha are on my tail about it.

He wasn't doing well last time I checked.

Thank you for the news update.

*smirks* Welcome.

Uh, huh.

Just go talk to him again.

That didn't work out to well the last time.

Try again.

Now why would I do that?

Because he's your best friend?

He doesn't want to talk to me right now!

*sighs* Just try.

Why do people keep telling me that?

Because we don't want you two to be mad at each other.

Really helpful.

Bruce, just do it before he does something stupid. You know how Tony acts on his emotions.

Well, yes. *Goes quiet.*

Then go fix him like a good doctor, yeah? *pats shoulder before disappearing*

*Bangs head against the table.*

Friend Bruce, why are you banging your head against the table?

No reason.

Are you sure?

Yes.

Perhaps you should go speak with Brother Tony.

Why is everyone telling me that!? I'm getting really tired of it! *Storms out.*

*sighs*

*Storms out of the building and starts to wander, thinking about the events of today. Loses track of time and doesn't notice until the sun has set. Is very lost.*

Oi. The Tower is this way.

*Doesn't look up.* What of it?

So home is that way.

*Mumbles.* Doesn't feel that way at the moment.

Well it still is.

*snaps.* What do you know?!

*sighs* I know that I'm a prideful dick.

*Snaps.* Sure. *Gets up and starts walking away.*

Bruce . . . *follows him*

What?!

Talk to me. Please.

Why? So you can lecture me, like everyone else?

I'm not going to lecture you when it was my fault.

Your fault?! I'm the one who made you run off in the first place!

Yeah, but I shouldn't have been so sensitive.

*Looks up at him, warily.* What do you mean?

It was my fault this all happened because I have no backbone.

*Huffs.* Backbone? Is that what all this was about?

Maybe?

Is that supposed to make me feel better?

I don't know!

That's helpful.

*face falls* I know.

So, what now? Your friends are very protective of you. I got five shovel talks today.

They're your friends too. They're just worried about us. We don't usually fight like this.

I don't even know what happened!

*shrugs*

*Sighs.* I guess I'm ready to head back.

Can we head back together?

I'm kinda lost.

Don't worry. I know the way.

Alright.

*holds out his hand* Ready?

*Looks at his hand for a moment, then shrugs and takes it.* I guess.

Let's go then. *leads him back to the Tower*

*Sighs but follows him*


End file.
